Devil of the Sky
by ilyphotography
Summary: Our darling Scarlett finds that she has caught the eye of a very dangerous, very...handsome man named Adrian


Characters:

Scarlett: Bonnie

Natalia: Elena

Marci: Caroline

Adrian: Damon

Julian: Stefan

Scarlett stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. She hated driving at night. Her fear of hitting some cute little deer or something like that was overwhelming. She had been staying at her best friend, Natalia's house for too long and now she was being punished with her own fear. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so stubborn when Natalia offered to drive me home... But she does so much for me. I feel like some helpless child who can't do crap, ugh" she thought, forgetting to pay attention to the road in front of her. Suddenly, something jumped out into the road. Scarlett yelped and swerved the car, just missing the big tree on the side of the road. However, she hadn't missed whatever was in the road. Scarlett was frozen in her seat with fear. Her chest heaved violently as she breathed heavily. She was too afraid to turn and see what had been in the road. After a few minutes, Scarlett slowly opened her door and stepped out on to the ground. Her ballet flat began to sink slowly into the mud. "Ewww" she said to herself. She walked onto the road, but saw nothing. She was positive she'd hit something. Scarlett heard footsteps from behind. She spun around to run back to her car, but instead, she slammed into a person. A scream escaped her throat as she stumbled back, scared out of her mind. "Hello" The figure said. Scarlett looked up to get a better look at the man. He was taller than Scarlett by at least a foot. His short dirty blonde hair worked with his bright blue eyes to make him both attractive and horrifying. He looked dangerous. "H-hi..." Her voice, shaking with fear, was just a bit more than a whisper. "I r-really h-have to g-get h-home... It-t's p-pretty l-late."He smiled darkly; obviously amused that he had the power to terrify her. "Are you sure about that? I was thinking you could stay for a while," His smile widened and Scarlett saw his teeth elongate. Her eyes widened in fear, "He-He looks like a…. oh my God." Scarlett screamed for her life. She started to run to the safety of her car as fast as her legs could carry her. He appeared right in front of her and grabbed her. "Let go of me" she screamed "Let go". He pinned her to the tree she almost hit and growled at her. "Shut up or I'll make you." Scarlett froze and tears began to well up in her eyes. _"Oh God, I'm going to die, I am so going to die."_ She thought as her anger and fear built up inside her. "You know," the mysterious stranger started. "I was going to have a little fun with you, but you're annoying me so…." The skin beneath his eyes darkened and his pupils turned red. She felt the force of his teeth as he bit down on her neck.

Scarlett screamed and a weird warmth bubbled up inside her. She felt as if her whole body were on fire. Suddenly, the man dropped her and fell back. "Oww!" he exclaimed. A look of confusion and anger consumed his features. Scarlett yelped as ran to her car. As soon as she was safely inside, she locked the doors and turned her key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and she peeled out of there, holding her neck to keep from bleeding on the seats. She didn't dare look back she was way too scared.

Adrian stared, puzzled after the small, brunette girl's car. He wondered how she could have burned him like that. Then it came to him. "Oh the clever dear, she probably doesn't even know..." a hint of a smirk spread across his face. "Oh I'm going to have fun with her."

Scarlett decided that going home was not her best option right now so she decided to go to Marci's house Natalia would worry too much and she really didn't want that right now. Plus Marci would believe the story she made up that she had been walking thought the forest and a very sharp branch cut her. Scarlett was still shaking after what happened "_Vampires can't be real, there fiction and that's for books"_ Scarlett thought but she had no idea how to explain what had happened back there, "_And what the hell did I do to him, did I like burn him, ugh"_ Scarlett shook her head and decided to put it off until the morning. "Crap" she murmured, she had forgotten to call Marci to tell her she was coming over. Scarlett pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Marci's number.

"Hello" a cheerful voice said

"Hey Mar, its Scarlett can I stay at your house to night um… I'm not that fit to go home" she said and giggle "_Oh god I think I'm going crazy"_

"Umm… Okay Carly darling, you okay" she said, Scarlett hated that nickname and Marci knew that

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little scrapped up" Scarlett winced, the bite on her neck was starting to hurt a lot"

"Okay, I'll leave the door open for you"

"Thanks", they said their goodbyes and after a few minutes Scarlett pulled into Marci's driveway, and she was sitting there looking worried. Scarlett sighed and stepped out of the car. Marci ran over to Scarlett and hugged her tightly. Scarlett looked up at Marci and saw her bright blue eyes were full of concern and happiness. "Oh Scarlett I'm glad your okay", Scarlett sighed _"Wow did I sound that bad on the phone" _"I'm fine Mar just really tired". Marci's eyes widened and she almost yelled "Oh My God Scarlett your neck". Scarlett felt tears pool in her eyes maybe she should have stayed at a hotel or something she really didn't want to explain to Marci what happened. Marci's eyes softened when she saw Scarlett crying "Oh honey, come inside and I'll fix you up", Scarlett nodded and Marci put her arm around her and leaded her inside.

Marci helped Scarlett clean her wound and bandage it up, and then got her some tea while Scarlett went to sit down. Marci came back with the tea and sat down next to Scarlett handing her the tea, took a deep breath and finally asked the question Scarlett has been dreading this whole time "Okay Scarlett now don't bullshit me what happened that's not some tree scrap", Scarlett's lips started to tremble, Marci would think she was crazy or something and wouldn't believe her nobody ever took her seriously, but it was worth a try. "Okay well I was driving on the back roads and I wasn't paying attention to the roads and then I hit something" Marci gasped "And then I swerved and almost hit a tree and then I got out of the car to see what I hit but there was nothing there so I tried to go back to my car but then a guys appeared out of like nowhere and her slammed me against a tree and he….." her voice trailed off and she looked up at Marci who motioned her to go on, Scarlett took a deep breath and quickly said " And he bit me" she quickly looked away from Marci's confused eyes. After what seemed like ages Marci finally said "Ummm Scarlett, you know maybe you hit your head or some-"

"NO" Scarlett yelled "I know what I saw and felt" she said angrily pointing at the bite on her neck

"Maybe he cut you with a knife but you couldn't see"

Scarlett stared at her friend and turned to leave. "Wait Scarlett please come back", Scarlett ignored her and opened the door and slammed it shut, power walking to her and when she got in she stepped on the gas and drove out of there. "_That hotel is looking better and better"_ she thought on a way to the Casablanca Lily Inn. When Scarlett arrived at the hotel she felt a pang of loneliness and stepped inside. The front desk clerk was actually really hot and looked only about a year older than her, she smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back.

"Hi, room for one please"

He nodded and handed her the key and she gave him the money, "Hey" he said curiously "What happened to your neck" she grimaced "Umm….. nothing just a scrap"

"Sure doesn't look like a scarp" he said with a weird tone of voice, why did he cared any way Scarlett thought, she was just some random customer he really shouldn't be this interested "Well, ummm… my dog bit me, Ahh.. he can be a little um… bi-polar?" she knew that was the worst lie she had ever said but she really couldn't come up with any other reason without sounding crazy. The corner of his lips turned up and he said "Ahh I see" she bit her lip and nodded "Mhmm, well I'll just b-be heading off now um... bye" he still looked concerned as she walked up the steps to her room.

Julian sighed he had a feeling that, that was not just some dog bite that it was something much worse and he had an idea of what it was. Just then a familiar voice broke his train of thought "Hello there little brother"

Julian turned around quickly "Adrian" he said with much venom as he could in his voice.

"Oh little brother you sound don't sound happy to see me" he said covering his heart with mock hurt

"Surprise there" Julian said quietly. Adrian chuckled "Adrian what are you doing here", Adrian smirked "Why else to see my one and only little brother", even Julian had to laugh at that but the seriousness was back in his voice when he said "Really Adrian what are you doing here", he sighed "Well if you must know, it has come to my attention that you housing a little brunette in here". Julian's face was filled with confusion "Why do you care", the smirk was still on Adrian's face with he said "Well I usually do become interested when my food burns me". Julian froze hoe in the world did she manage to do that. Then it came to him "_Oh God" _he thought. As if on cue, the little brunette girl came walking down the stair and then gasped. "Just who we were talking about" Adrian said and smiled.


End file.
